Annexation
by SunFrost1034
Summary: Russia and his sisters deal with the seizing of Crimea and wonder what the West will do. but the West can't stop arguing for 5 minutes (includes minor OC and this fanfic does NOT reflect any of my opinions in ANY way on the Crimea annexation)


A large crowd stood outside the Kremlin Hall, where the current president of Russia (well, president being such a loose term, as he was more of a dictator) delivered the speech that seemed very likely, at this moment, to go down in history.

Three unknown figures waited patiently (or not so patiently, in the case of one) in the hall itself. A tall, silver-haired man with a scarf as long as his body looked anxiously outside while two other women, one of whom had tears streaking down her face and the other with merely a scowl, stood beside him.

"О, брат, что мы будем делать?" cried the weepy woman, pulling a rag out of her pocket and quickly drying her eyes. The man turned to her, a faint smile on his face. "Don't worry, большая сестра, I am sure that it is going to be fine."

The youngest of the trio nodded; her scowl still on her face. "Big brother Russia will take care of me, won't you?" She affixed the man in question with a furious glare. "He knows it was not right to abandon me in the middle of my proposal last night, doesn't he?"

Russia suddenly found interest in his worn leather boots. The other woman began sobbing again, burying her face into the rag. "Quit crying, Ukraine," the young woman said harshly, but her words seemed to have no effect.

"ты идиот," muttered Belarus, as she desperately scanned the hall for an easy exit out – preferably with her big brother Russia. As she scanned, her scowl – and her temper – deepened greatly. It was bad enough to be dragged out of her home by force by someone other than her big brother, but to deal with a crybaby sister…well, let's just say that was more than enough to completely grind on the young Belarusian's nerves.

Outside, the crowd was cheering loudly, some people throwing their arms into the air. Others were waving or clapping. "…symbolizing Russian military glory and outstanding valor," the president said, looking like he was already halfway through his speech.

Somehow, the sight of that made Ukraine fall into tears even more. "I'm almost bankrupt, and yet they won't let go of my region!" she hollered. For quite possibly the first time in his life, Russia looked very ashamed.

"Quiet down, big sister, Mr. Putin will make it alright. He told me so himself," the man attempted to assure his sister, but Ukraine shoved him away. She took a step back like she was about to attack Russia again, but to everyone's surprise, Belarus stepped in, defending Ukraine.

"Big brother, you should leave her alone. I would not complain if you seized my regions, but can you not see how upset you are making big sister? So I say to tell your boss to leave Crimea once and for all. As much as I hate you, big sister, I also hate to see you cry."

The hall was filled with heavy silence. After a long while, Russia looked down again and murmured something. Ukraine stuffed her rag back into her pocket and let out a few sniffles, but nothing too serious.

"I apologize, brother," Ukraine said quietly. "Please forgive me for acting so rudely." Russia nodded, but still did not say anything. "Your people may be in favor of annexing Crimea, but I am not. It is still my land. Do you understand, Russia?"

Another nod

"What we should really worry about is the West," Belarus stated flatly, with a surprising deadpan expression. "I agree, little sis. They are too powerful, I think. What could we all do if they are to attack one of us, perhaps soon?" her older brother questioned.

Ukraine and Belarus left the question hanging in the air, both slightly afraid to answer it. "I have no strong army…I do not stand a chance," Ukraine whimpered, retreating back into her sobbing phase.

"I will protect big brother if America or Britain or someone else from the West decides to invade him."

Russia turned to Belarus, a curious look on his face. "Did America not claim you as his already?" Belarus shook her head forcefully. "He is a идиот, and I do not wish to be associated with him, ever."

"Fair enough…"

**(Somewhere in the West)**

"Hey, did you hear about the speech that the Russian president's gonna give today?!" a young man half – yelled and half – asked, slamming his fist down onto a table and startling some of the attending conference members.

Another young man to the right of the speaker rolled his eyes. "How could I not, America? It's all I've been hearing for the past hour. What do you think we are watching on the TV?"

"Yeah, well, at least I haven't been dozing off like you," America retorted, causing a sort – of – silent uproar between him and his former caretaker, and strangely enough, a red-haired girl that was sitting next to Britain.

"I was not dozing off, you – you idiot! It's called meditating and you should try it. Maybe then you'll stop being so loud all the bloody time!"

Perhaps this argument could have been stopped, had France not decided to intervene right then and there. "Now, now, no need to get brutal. I say the best way is to do passionate love out on the street, no?"

The two quarrelling men turned to him and yelled simultaneously, "Shut up!" The red – haired girl bolted up and joined them, shouting something in another language. It looked like it was going to escalate into a major fist fight, until a certain German nation stepped in.

"That is enough, you four! We are here to discuss the annexation of Crimea, not fight over whose accent sounds better! Now, if you are ready, may we sit down and please resume the discussion?"

All of them glanced at Germany in weary surprise, but decided to remain silent and sit down again. "Very good," the man said, organizing a large stack of papers. "What do you think we should do in response to Crimea? Britain, let's start with you."

Britain stood up, a grave look on his face. "Well, I say that we should just assist the Crimea people in pushing out the Russian forces. I have more than enough men to do the job, so it's no problem."

Germany nodded in approval. "And what about you…France? What do you say?"

The nation of love stood up next to Britain. "I am in agreement with the UK," he simply said, before sitting back down.

(America was not asked for his opinion on this matter.)

Suddenly, the strange red-head from before bolted up with an angry expression. "Réad liom!" she declared. "Why should we Westerners get involved with what Russia is doing? It's not _our _business, so we should just stay out of it."

At that moment, several (rather interesting) things happened:

"I-Ireland, you are missing the point of this meeting!" Britain yelled, as he leapt at her in what looked like an attempt to strangle her.

Germany pounded the table in yet another attempt to calm things down.

America began laughing and somehow became involved in the 'Strangle Ireland' movement.

Japan was off in the corner, silently filming the entire thing.

Eventually, the room quieted down and everyone stood awkwardly, looking at everyone else with guilty expressions. "I…I apologize for my…outburst," Ireland said quietly, absentmindedly rubbing a spot on her arm where a large bruise was forming, thanks to America landing a punch on it.

Germany let out a long sigh. "That's fine, just don't do it again," he said. "_Now_, can we _please _just get back to talking about Crimea?" The rest of the countries nodded and began to take their seats again.

But, just because the Universe _absolutely loves _to prevent Germany from doing _anything_, the conference room doors burst open, startling everyone. Canada stood in the doorway, a shy face gazing out at them.

Of course, no one remembered who this guy was.

"I'm sorry for being late," Canada said. "I just got, um, a bit lost on my way here, that's all." The other members of the room simply stared at him, confused. France whispered something to Britain, resulting in France getting slapped by Germany who somehow overheard.

**(Back in Russia)**

"Oh no, this is bad," Ukraine said softly, looking at the front page of a newspaper. "What is it, big sis?" Russia asked; who was sitting by the fire while trying to ignore the clinging of his arm by Belarus.

"America is going to impose more sanctions on me," she told him. Belarus, for once, stopped clinging to Russia and went over to sit on Ukraine's lap. "The West is stupid," she said, taking the paper out of Ukraine's hands.

The other two nodded their agreement. "I wish they would just leave us alone," Ukraine whispered, peering over Belarus's shoulder at the newspaper. "We could just make them leave us alone," said Russia.

"How so?" questioned Belarus. "Well," replied Russia, "all we really have to do is threaten them with nuclear war and they'd stop doing the things they do. It's worked in the past." The sisters thought about it.

"But sooner or later they always come back," said Belarus, looking back down at the paper.

The trio sat in heavy silence, all wondering about the future – which, now, seemed so far away.

_**A/N: Well, that's it. I apologize for not doing Independence Francais first, but as of right now, that has been put on indefinite hiatus. I've wanted to write about Crimea for a while now…so, yeah. **_

_**Russian to English translations – **_

_**О,**____**брат,**____**что мы будем**____**делать**__** – Oh, brother, what do we do**_

_**большая сестра**__** – Big sister**_

_**ты идиот**__** – You're an idiot**_

_**идиот**__** – Idiot**_

_**Read me – I object (That's Irish, by the way. It originally came out as read liom in Google Translate, and then read me, so I don't know…actually, turns out they're interchangeable.)**_


End file.
